Love ain't always Complicated
by ishjussmee
Summary: Gabriella watchs the rain as she thinks back ..


Hey guys .. I wanted to make this songfic since I'm like in love with this song right now haha and it seems right for what I had in mind .. anyways I hope you guys enjoy .. italics are the lyrics .. I'll update my other story soon

_Sat up in the dark for so long  
Just livin' my life on my own then _

Gabriella sat in her living room looking out her window in a silk sleepshirt as she watched the rain fall gently. The stereo was turned on and she smiled at the song that was playing. She started thinking about what has happened in the past year.

**:Flashback:**

_Right up out of the blue  
Bumped into u  
I was so amused  
By your smile boo_

Gabriella was buying a cup of coffee at Starbucks when she suddenly turned around to run right into someone. Good thing that person had fast reflexes and caught her.

"Oh my god! I'm so sor-" Gabriella froze when she looked up at the person. "-ry." She finally got out still looking at the person.

"Gabi" the person said smiling at her.

"Troy." She said smiling back and getting those butterflies she's always gotten when she sees him.

They sat down and started talking about their lives since they had separated after high school. She remembered that they went to different colleges which had caused the break up.

_Wantin you to call my phone  
So me u can talk just a lil' more  
I didn't know what to do I was feelin' u  
Hopin' u would be cool of hangin' out too_

"Hey why don't you give me your number so we could talk some more." Troy said as he looked at the time.

Gabriella smiled thinking about her old feelings again. "Sure, we should hang out again." She said as she wrote down her number for him.

"I'd really like that" he said smiling back at her as he did the same for her. After that they went their separate ways rushing home to talk to each other more.

**:End Flashback:**

_I don't know what happened  
Got people steady askin  
How u go to sleep mad one day_

_The next wake up so happy?_

After hearing this part, Gabriella remembered the time where she and Troy got into a fight.

**:Flashback:**

Gabriella and Troy were in her apartment arguing.

"If you had any thought about it at all you should know that I would never do that to you!" Gabriella screamed.

Troy fought back. "Oh so me seeing you with another guy was just my imagination? Oh please Gabi save it for the parents! I saw you with my own two eyes! You were with another guy!" He yelled.

"You have no idea what is going on! He's just a freaking friend! Why are you making a big deal out of this Troy!" Gabriella screamed as tears came down her cheeks.

"Whatever I don't care!" Troy yelled as he walked out of her apartment.

The next day he came back into her apartment to find her asleep with tear-stains on her face. He came to wipe them away but woke her up. She saw him and immediately threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Gabi, I should have listened to you before I jumped to conclusions." Troy said as he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, I should have just told you instead of yelling at you making it seem more suspicious." Gabriella said as she let go.

They sat there smiling at each other before leaning in for a kiss.

**:End Flashback:**

_  
Love works like magic  
And it's so true my mind can't grasp it  
I'm just glad that I've got u in my life  
_

Gabriella sat there looking out at the rain thinking about how she and Troy have had their ups and downs but in the end they always find a way back to each other. She really believed in magic after meeting Troy again. She's so happy to see him and be able to feel the love she once had.

_  
I think bout us (all day)  
Dream about ya (always)  
Love aint always  
Com-pli-cat-ed _

She thinks about all the fun times that have come and go and memories that have lasted. She dreamed about being with him and think about how happy they've been together. Love was never a complicating word to her. Not after Troy.

_  
If I'm lovin it don't take long  
People speculating that it wont last long  
But that just can't be true  
Cause I've been lovin' u  
Like u never knew that I could do_

Once they had got back together, she remember how people had said that they wouldn't last. They always thought that they would be back together to feel their high school lust and find only that. But Gabriella knew better.

**:Flashback:**

Gabriella was waiting for Troy to call when her friend, Liz, came over.

"Hey Gabi, what's up?" Liz asked as she plot herself on the couch.

"Nothing just waiting for Troy." Gabi replied sitting herself next to Liz.

"You know I really don't think you guys are going to go any further than you've gone, I mean you guys were like back in high school. That's not love Gabi." Liz tried reasoning with her.

"Liz, we've been through this. I know what I have with Troy and you should know I'm not giving up on this. I love him." Gabriella said confidently.

_  
I will never let go gotta hold on  
Cause u den made me and  
You a happy home  
And I give all me to u, I do  
Whatever u ask me too_

Liz wouldn't give up. "Come on Gabi." Liz began, but Gabriella cut her off.

"No Liz, I love him nothing will change that. He told me about what he wanted with me. I want that with him too. I love him and will give him anything." Gabi said and Liz finally gave up as the phone started ringing. Gabriella answered knowing exactly who it was.

**:End Flashback:**

Cause boy you're my  
Biggest blessin

Troy's always been the best thing that's ever happened to Gabriella. She never doubted him once. He's like the guardian that god send down to her, to protect her and guide her. Her biggest blessing.

_  
They can keep on askin'  
How I go to sleep mad one day  
The next wake up so happy?  
Well love works like magic_

_And it's so true my mind can't grasp it  
I'm so glad that u made me your wife, I_

Gabriella smiled as a tear came down her cheek when she looked down at her left ring finger.

**:Flashback:**

Gabriella and Troy were going out to eat. Troy wanted to surprise her at her favorite restaurant.

They took their seats and placed their orders. Once the waiter went away, Troy took Gabriella's hand into his. "So how are you liking tonight so far?" Troy asked seeing her smile.

"Its wonderful Troy. Thank you." Gabriella said giving his hand a little squeeze. Troy gave her a smile as their food arrived. They started eating still looking into each other's eyes.

Once they were done, Troy took Gabriella to the park. "Troy what are we doing at the park?" Gabriella asked as he took her hand and lead her towards a pathway through the bushes.

"You'll see." He said as he smiled and lead her through a part of the park she's never been to. Suddenly, she heard music playing and looked up to see a lit up gazebo and next to it was a cellist, violinist, and pianist playing music gently. Gabriella's eyes then lit up and her expression went into awe.

Troy then looked at me and held out his hand. "Dance with me?" He said sweetly and all she could do was nod taking his hand.

He lead her to the gazebo and they danced slowly. Once they were dancing for about 5 minutes in silence, Troy finally pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Gabi," he began. "I've always seen you as a special girl to me and what we had in high school was irreplaceable and once I saw you again, after all those years I knew that it was fate for us to be together. I've always loved you and never stopped nor will I ever stop. You are my one and only Gabi, my love, my friend, my soulmate, my wish come true. After saying all this.." Troy got down on his knee and Gabriella's eyes widened. "Will you do me the honors and marry me?" He asked as he held up a velvet box that had a 3 carat diamond ring with two light pink stones on the side since it was her birth stone. (A/N pretend people)

Gabriella was in shock. She just stared at the ring but once she gave back to reality she slowly nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek making him smile and slowly slide the ring on her finger. He slowly stood up, wiping away her tear and kissed her gently.

**:End Flashback:**

I think bout us (all day)  
Dream about ya (always)  
Love aint always  
Com-pli-cat-ed

Boy u make me feel so beautiful  
And I ain't never gonna let u go  
People say this ain't how it's supposed to go  
But I refuse to believe  
Cause it happened to me

Gabriella was still staring out of the window thinking about how lucky she was and how she couldn't believe that her dream actually happened when she felt a pair of hands slowly slide around her waist. She looked up to see Troy holding her from behind in only his boxer. "Hey my beautiful." Troy whispered.

She smiled as she looked up at him. "Sorry babe, did I wake up?" Gabriella asked as she leaned her head back on his chest.

"No, I turned and saw you weren't in bed so I came out to see what you were doing." Troy said nuzzling his nose into her hair. She put her hand on his arms as she smiled and turned back to the window.

_  
One day u're  
Standin' in the middle of the road  
And u don't know where ur goin'  
All of the sudden your whole life change  
And life finally gives u somethin' back_

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked Gabriella seeing as she was staring outside.

She smiled as she continued to ponder. "How much my life has changed and how much I got out of it." She said softly.

Troy smiled. "When did it change?" Troy asked.

"When I met you, but better yet, on the day that changed both our lives." Gabriella said as Troy knew exactly when she was talking about.

**:Flashback:**

Troy was standing at the alter waiting anxiously for Gabriella to walk down the aisle. He has never been so scared in his life. Troy rubbed his palms together trying to get himself together.

Once the music started, he turned his attention to the door as he saw Gabriella come in with his dad. She looked so beautiful and that got him more nervous. Once she got to the end of the aisle, Troy saw her smile at him through her vile and all his worries went away.

After exchanging vows, they smiled at each other knowing they were going to be together for the rest of their lives.

**:End Flashback:**

_  
It's been a mean world without ya  
Boy I love ya, I love ya  
_

"That day was the best day of my life." Troy said as Gabriella turned around to him.

Gabriella looked into his eyes. "Life was nothing without you in it." Gabriella said wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Life was hell until I saw you again." Troy whispered as he swept her off her feet and carried her.

"I love you" he said to her as he looked into her eyes. She looked back and put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too" she whispered.

_  
I think bout us (all day)  
Dream about ya (always)  
Love aint always  
Com-pli-cat-ed _

"Love ain't always complicated." He sang to her as he walked back to their bedroom.

Gabriella smiled content with her life. 'Love really isn't always complicated' she thought to herself.

Haha The end. Yeah I am absolutely in love with this song. Its "Complicated" by Nivea. Supposely one shot. I would have named the songfic with this but then its too close to my other story Complications so yeah. I know there's alot of flashbacks but yeah it just seemed right to make this about memories so I hope you all liked it and please review. Also if you have time, check out my other story too. Thanks to all that read and review.


End file.
